The Eastern Maine Medical Center Cancer Protocol Program will, by increasing protocol accrual, improve cancer care at the parent institution and in its affiliated hospital. The program will be developed around our well-organized and comprehensively staffed Tumor Clinic and Radiation Therapy Center which serves a large, geographical, low population density area of Northern and Eastern Maine. The current EMMC Cancer Control Program has formal relationship with Sidney Farber Cancer Institute, supports, in turn, a network of tumor clinics in five affiliated hospitals, and has a proven track record in protocol compliance. By improving this program and increasing prototcol usuage with a variety of research bases, it is anticipated that protocol availability will become a standard consideration for treatment planning in a significant percentage of newly diagnosed cancer patients.